


Unexpected Guests [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Kate Daniels - Ilona Andrews, The Iron Covenant - Ilona Andrews
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Unexpected Guests" by sadlikeknives."Kate and Erra drop by a castle in the woods for a visit on their way to Grandmother's house."
Relationships: Hugh d'Ambray & Kate Daniels & Erra, Hugh d'Ambray/Elara Harper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Pioneer Podfic





	Unexpected Guests [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadlikeknives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlikeknives/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unexpected Guests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698184) by [sadlikeknives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlikeknives/pseuds/sadlikeknives). 



Length: 24:50  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/unexpected%20guests.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/unexpected%20guests%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> After putting off the final book for 2 years because I wasn't ready for the series to be over, I finally finished the last Kate Daniels book and had MANY FEELS, so naturally I had to make podfic. I am no Renee Raudman or Steve West, but I did my best impression of their performances as each character in the audiobooks. Thanks to sadlikeknives for giving me permission to record their stories!


End file.
